Chapter 1 The Encounter
by AnimeFreak1304
Summary: Summary: Fairy Tail Romeo X Wendy. Its a K contains little intimacy i.e. holding hands and kissing.
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

**Chapter 1 The Encounter**

**Summary: Fairy Tail Romeo X Wendy. Its a K+ contains little intimacy i.e. holding hands and kissing.**

Epilogue:The S class wizard promotional trials were held and the members that were trapped are finally back after seven long years. They notice a few "small" changes, including a new member, Romeo, and the first to notice was Wendy.

**~Wendy's POV~**

"We're back minna. Long time no see." I called out to everyone in the guild. Everyone looked at us for a second before cheering and shortly after bursting into tears of joy. We were all embraced tight hugs. Everyone thought we were dead.

After the reunion of tears and embraces i decided to do a little investigating. When I went over to Lucy-san to ask about the newest member in our guild she was just as puzzled as I was. I decided to ask Macao our newest guild master (or at least while we were gone for seven years). He told me that that was his son, Romeo-kun.

Should I go introduce myself? I pondered the question and decided to go none-the-less.

**~Romeo's POV~**

"Natsu-niichan is back!" I yelled over all the commotion. I was ecstatic knowing everyone was alive and well. Especially Natsu-nii, he's been my life-long role model ever since I met him.

**~Narrator~**

As Wendy hesitantly approached Romeo he noticed her out of the corner of his eye and looked up to meet her gaze. "Konnichiwa, I'm Wendy. You're Romeo, Macao's son right?" she asked tilting her head slightly as she beamed at him. He nodded slowly, then quickly looked down at the floor blushing.

**~Romeo's POV~**

There was a girl about my height approaching me, she looked about my age, but she was stuck in a seven year time loop. When she smiled at me my heart fluttered. She was really cute. I tried talking to her but I couldn't find my voice.

"So how do you like Fairy Tail so far Romeo-kun?" I had spaced out and barely heard the question.

"Its really nice especially with all my friends, plus its always so lively so it never gets boring." I replied still not making eye contact. I stared at the floor counting the nails in the wood, my face still red.

"Romeo-kun daijoubu? (are you okay) you're face is turning red." She asked this as she gently lifted my head and pressed her forehead to mine. At this point the space between our faces were practically non-existent. My face burned even more and turned bright red.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, staring into her eyes, as I had finally mustered up enough courage to do so. Her forehead was still pressed up against mine, but sadly she quickly retreated. Shortly after she left after telling me to get some rest.

**~Wendy's POV~**

When Romeo-kun looked into my eyes I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I pushed those feelings aside since I was really concerned for my new friend. He felt feverish and looked a bit weak. I decided to tell his father about his condition.

" Romeo-kun looked a bit weak and felt somewhat feverish. If anything happens to him I'll be happy to help." I told him this hoping to be able to take care of him.

"Thank you for informing me Wendy-chan. I'll be sure to tell you if anything comes up."

"Its nothing really. I'd be happy to help" I was always eager to help anyone. Especially Romeo-kun, the little voice at the back of my head stated with a giggle.


	2. Chapter 2 Initiaton

**Chapter 2 Initiation **

**Summary: Romeo and Wendy have met for the first time, both having hidden mutual feelings for eachother. Romeo isn't feeling well, but he doesn't know why. Is it possible that Romeo-kun is love sick? **

**~Narrator~**

Wendy had just finished her morning training with Carla and just arrived at the guild. When she walks in she notices Romeo is missing (he's usually there by then),

**~Wendy's POV~**

I wanted to talk to Romeo-kun more but since he wasn't there I asked decided his father where he was. I walked towards Macao and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry for bothering you while you're drinking."

"Oh don't worry. Actually i wanted to ask you for a favor Wendy-chan." smiling at me as he spoke. "Romeo-kun is sick and resting at home for the time being. Both my wife and I have matters to attend to, so do you mind looking after him for a day?"

"Yes of course. I'd be happy to." I quickly answered, eager to see Romeo.

"You're a life saver, how can I ever thank you."

"No need, it's perfectly fine." Seeing Romeo is enough I thought to myself. Seconds later he gave me the directions to his home and I set out telling Carla to stay in the guild and where I was going.

**~Narrator~**

Shortly after Wendy showed up at Romeo's house. After knocking on the door and waiting for a while Romeo's mother opened the door.

**~Wendy's POV~**

"Hello I'm Wendy. Mr. Conbolt sent me over to take care of Romeo-kun today."

"Thank you Wendy. Oh I'm Romeo's mother. I have to run some errands so thank you for taking care of Romeo while I'm gone."

"No it's quite alright." I replied respectfully.

"His room is upstairs, last door on the left." I nodded and stepped into the cozy house as she departed.

**~Romeo's POV~**

I heard the front door creek shut from my bedroom. "Okaasan? Is that you?" I called out to her but there was no response. The only thing I heard was the sound of running water coming from the kitchen sink. I walked down the staircase and entered the kitchen.

What I saw stunned me. What was Wendy doing in my house? She looked at me with concern. "Romeo-kun what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, her voice as melodic as a siren's song. She gently but firmly put her hands on my bare shoulders and nudged me towards the door. I didn't fight back and went to my room only thinking of her.

**~Wendy's POV~**

Geez Romeo, I thought as I got a bowl of water and cloth ready for him. I took the bowl of water up to him as I waited for the porridge I cooked to simmer for a couple more minutes.

*Knocks on door* " Romeo-kun can I come in?" I asked gently as I peered into his bedroom.

"Yeah come in."

" I'm going to go get the porridge I made. I'll be right back."

**~Romeo POV~**

After Wendy left I was eager to have her back by my side. Her presence was soothing. Everything about her calmed me. Her dark blue hair the same shade as her twinkling eyes. After a few minutes of fantasising Wendy was finally back by my side. She looked sleepy but stayed up to help me. "Hey Wendy" I said sheepishly not making eye contact, but saw her figure move to gaze in my direction.

"Nani Romeo-kun?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"When I'm not sick anymore, c-can I-I t-t-take you out somewhere?" I stuttered nervously, afraid of rejection. "Just to thank you of course." I hesitated as those words left my mouth, my face gradually turning tomato red.

"iie, iie, Romeo-kun daijoubu desu." I caught a glimpse of her face, slowly changing color from rosy pink to crimson red.

"Please Wendy-san." I asked once more. She silently nodded in agreement.

**~Wendy's POV~**

I wonder where he's going to take me. Is this just to thank me or is it a date? My mind was overwhelmed with questions.

I was feeding him the porridge I made and once he finished he fell asleep. I sat beside him for the next forty-five minutes, occasionally changing the wet cloth on his forehead. Eventually his mother came back and I had left before he had woken up. i still wondered about the date but didn't give it too much thought.


End file.
